Shhh
by ASKAlicex
Summary: She was in my arms, it was alright now.  First FF
1. Chapter 1

Will let out a breath, a breath that he had kept too long. He let himself drop to the bed, with a soft thund.  
>Staring up at the ceiling, looking at the color. Horrid, thought Will. He wannted to get distracted and he did. <em>They should really do something with these rooms, they are getting awfully plain<em>, Will thought as Jem came into his view. "Oh look, something that is not awfully plain." Will thought outloud.  
>Jems face was serious, "Tessa is missing." he says Will's eyes widen with suprise than went back to it's normal seiz "She's going to turn up sooner or later."<br>He said while trying to act clam. He rolled over to his side clamly while his mind was in a pathetic war.

Tessa let the wind kiss her face, she needed to clam down. She was thinking about what Will was thinking by now, was he looking despretly for her? -She doubted that.  
>The sea washed up to her feet, it strangly felt soothing. Tessa did not know where she was, but she didn't care. After Will had stated that it would be well unpelsent if she had stay, even though she had no where else to go. He had greatly reminded her that Charlotte cannot turn away anyone. So she ran, ran with only the clothes on her back and the shoes on her feet. She looked up at the night sky, starless, the sky was just a great big vast to cover the emptiness. She stepped away from the water and began to head to where ever she wannted to, East,West, South, or north, she didn't give a damn about it.<p>

Jem was worried, he could call that Will was bluffing that he doesn't give a hoot about Tessa.  
>He ruffled his white hair. "We better call enclave." said a tight-lipped Charlotte.<p>

Tessa contiinued down the long, strange road, how many hours have she been walking for? 3? 5? or even possibly 7? the cold air was crisp.  
>Her muscles ached, her mind threaten to shut down. Tessa silently prayed to the angels that she would not. The cold air was even getting through her jacket.<br>Tessa coughed, a horrible sound, half dry and half choking. She looked at the ground, so soild she thought. Her eye lids grew heavyer and she carried on.  
>Tessa couldn't feel her fingers nor toes, she laughed but no sound came out. Was she really going to die this way?<p>

Will took no time to dress. He had no idea where she was, but all he knew was to find her. His walking turned into a brisk walk , to a jog and finally he ended up running.  
>"TESSA!" he shouted, as echos kept bouncing back to him like his mirror but with his voice. If she was playing a horrible game with him she got him good.<br>He yelled again and again, until his own voice failed him. Tall buildings stood near him, the sun was setting, making it a beautiful scenery, enough to make everyone stare, but not him.

Tessa gripped for the belt on her coat, trying to steal the warmth, She wouldn't feel anything so she gave up. She looked at the sky, the sun was setting.

**A/N:**

**Sorry if its real short, its around 11:04, and im getting really tired. I'll update soon R&R please! I'll do the favour back :] , just give me a PM**


	2. Chapter 2

**an: Read the longer author note after story.**

Everything glistened in the glory of the last light. So soon it fell dark, moonlight bashing every where. Tessa stood there, in the dead silence expect for the hallowing of the soundless wind. Tessa wondered where she would be going next, she had lost everything, even the littlest things.  
>For all they know, they wouldn't care if they had lost her,dead to the world. Even with her powers, she was still weak, and it clearly shows.<br>She looked up at the starless sky. She hiked on, ignoring the pain. She just wannted to go back to them, not being such a burden, more powerful.

Where was she? Will thought, his lungs feeling like they where brusting, he regreted tell her that. Telling he that she would become a burden to everyone else. "I'm an idiot." he muttered as he walked back.  
>Once he had gotten back, he was tried as hell. "Tessa come back." he wispered through his lips.<p>

_2 years later:_ **(THE TWIST! XD not much eh?)**

Tessa ran, not even feeling the weights on both her feet and hands, her breathing calm. The wind kissing her face, the callow grass trickling her feet.  
>She had stopped once she saw a old house, where grass met sand. Beautiful brids singing their own little joyous song.<br>"Eh, up so early arin't you Tessa-chan?" spoke Ace. Ace had been the one to find her when she had fainted. He was asian as she knew, His wife; Emu had taken care of her when she was ill. Since Tessa had no place to stay, Ace and Emu had kindfully taken her in, like their daughter. Of course Ace and his wife was also in the shadow hunter bussiness.  
>They had made a promise with Tessa not to tell a soul she was here. They knew of Tessa's situation and Ace had agreed to train her, first refusing to do until his wife chimed in.<br>Ace had black messy hair that has resembled mop-like, His wife was a brunette, with chocolate brown eyes, that would twinkle, her skin was slight tanned.

Tessa herself had grown alot, he hair was short- jaw length, her bangs longer than her jaw length hair was near shoulder length. So often that her bangs would hide her left eye.  
>Her skin was milky, her eyes was also a chocolate brown that was dull. on her left cheek was a scar of an X, often hidden by her long bangs.<br>She had gotten it after having a hustle with a vampire.

"Yeah." She grunted out as she flexed her arm through her white jacket with the sun beating hot against her.  
>She flung the jacket across her shoulder with one hand holding it, reveling a white tank top under. She was also wearing white baggy pants almost like sweat pants. The sand felt werid under her bare feet.<br>Tessa grinned a bit, savouring the werid feeling. Tessa had once thought all this was all so improper, she had thought ladies should all wear nice dresses instead of man clothes.  
>Tessa walked into the house "Im going to the training room." She said alerting Ace about her plans.<br>He chuckled, "Don't break it like you did last time, im not fixing it again." Tessa cracked a smirk.

**AN: WOAH WOAHH- too Out of character, but, hey, its been like _2 years for the girl XD_ She just got stronger, so why wouldn't her additude change? sorry for the OOC, but i think i simply like her this way better, honestly, i kinda didn't like Tessa's additude in the book :X dear me I spoketo honestly.**  
><strong>Im sick so sorry IF its too short, and im also a effing genius to stab myself with one of those sharp knife by accident.<strong>  
><strong>~NYA till next time!<strong>


End file.
